Pasado secreto
by Jade V58
Summary: Made Taylor , una chica de 18 años cuyos padres murieron en un misterioso accidente , pero ella logro sobrevivir , después de 3 años ,al fin descubrirá la verdad de su accidente y como fue que sobrevivio
1. Chapter 1

Soy Made Taylor tengo 18 años vivo con jodie mi mejor amiga pero paso la mayoría del tiempo en mi "estudio" en el bosque mis padres murieron hace tres años en un misterioso accidente amo dibujar y tocar piano .

15 -sep- 2015

Hoy es un día hermoso , yo estaba divagando por el bosque me siento en una roca y enfrente hay ciervo bebiendo agua , el sol se reflejo en el agua cristalina , saco muy cámara y mi cuaderno de dibujo ,pero...siento la sensación de que me observan así que volteo en todas direcciones , pero nada decido pararme e irme a mi estudio , a medio camino escucho una rama romperse, volteo de golpe pero no veo nada, saco mi teléfono para y llamo a Jodie , en eso...vuelvo a sentirme observada volteo inesperadamente y veo algo pasar, mete mi teléfono y lo sigo, creo que es una persona , pero no logro verle el rostro , de pronto ...lo pierdo de vista, alguien me toca el hombro , yo volteo y ...


	2. Chapter 2

Al darme la vuelta veo a un muchacho con una herida en su boca de oreja a oreja retrocedo pero el me acorrala con su brazos contra un árbol

¿?:¿ porque me sigues?(mirándola a los ojos)

Made: l-lo siento ...y-yo... yo ...t-te me haces familiar

¿?: ¿porque me seguías? ( insistiendo)

Made : te conozco

¿?: no vuelvas a seguirme ! Oíste

El tipo voltea a ver al rededor ,creo que escuchó algo , me toma del brazo y...

¿?: ven sigueme no es seguro estar aquí y menos para ti ...

Made: ¿Que? A que te ref...

El sujeto me tapó la boca , me jalo y comenzamos a correr

Made: oye... espera...¿a donde me llevas?

¿?: shhhh...sigue me...por aquí

Por alguna razón el sujeto dio con mi estudio! Se metió y cerró la puerta

Made:¿ Que hac...

¿?: shhh...

El se quedo atento a cualquier sonido y después de unos segundos

¿?: ya paso

Made: de que estas hablando ?... ya paso que?...¿ Quien eres?...

¿?:Me llamo Jeff ...

Made: ohh.. ahh.. yo soy M-Made

Jeff: se quien eres!

Made: ¿Que? ...p-pero ...c-como ? (Sorprendida) ¿De donde me conoces?

El solo se me quedó viendo ...n-no se porque , pero... siento que lo conozco de alguna parte...algo me es familiar en el...trato de recordarlo, en eso ...escucho un ruido al igual el ...

Made...¿que fue eso?

Jeff: shhhh... ponte detras de mi...

Yo no lo dude y me puse detrás de el

Jeff: alguien esta afuera

Made: iré a revisar

Jeff: No! Espera ...detente!(tomandola del brazo )

Made: que?...

Afuera en el patio

¿?: Made ! ¿donde estas ?

Made: es Jodie !

Para cuando me di la vuelta el ya se había ido, entonces salí corriendo con Jodie

Made: Jodie ...¿ que pasa?

Jodie : Made... estas bien ?

Made: si, porque no lo estaría?

Jodie : me llamaste pero en seguido colgaste y me preocupe

Made: ohh lo siento...no quería asustarte !

Jodie : y que estabas haciendo que no salias ?

Made: y-yo ...ahhh...nada...

Jodie : vamos puedes decirme!

Made: no es en serio , nada ya vamonos esta oscureciendo

Jodie : okey

Caminamos de regreso a casa , yo me di un baño , terminé de bañar e y me puse mi pijama

No podía dormir , no dejaba de pensar en Jeff y a que se refería con no era seguro y menos para mi

11:30 pm

No logro dormir , me levanto tomo un suéter y salgo al bosque , le deje una nota a Jodie para que no se asuste hace mas frío de lo que creí estando afuera , me dispongo a caminar para aclarar mi mente

Pero no es fácil , la verdad tengo miedo y ganas de verme otra ves con Jeff , las horas pasan y yo no puedo dormir , mientras así que para entretenerme saco mi cuaderno y una lápiz y comienzo a dibujar a Jeff , de repente siento que alguien esta respirando en micuello , pero no se quien es ...volteo y...suelto un pequeño grito , quien estaba atrás de mi tapó mi boca y paso su mano por mi hombro

¿?: te voy a soltar pero no vallas a gritar !

Yo no contesto y solo asiento con la cabeza, el me solto y al fin se quien ...

Made: Jeff , como me encontraste

Jeff : se mas cosa de ti de las que crees!, oyep a caso me estabas dibujando?

Made: ahh... yo ...ahhh ...sii (sonrojada)

Jeff: quiero verlo! ...

Made: no ...no me salio bn

Jeff: oye tengo derecho de verlo !

Made: ay , esta bn , solo deja me terminarlo ...

Jeff: esta bn

NARRADOR JODIE

Ahora donde se metió Made , tengo que ir a buscarla , tomo mi suéter y mi teléfono y salgo a buscar a Made pero al abrir la puerta la veo a ella y al lado de ella esta un muchacho de pelo negro , mensiono su nombre varias veces y como a la tercera ella voltea y el muchacho con el que esta también , pero al hacerlo me le quedo viendo un minuto para reconocerlo y ...NO PUEDE SER ... ES... E-ES ...J-Jeff!...


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff , esta con Made ! Aun mas importante ...JEFF EXISTE! como, cuando , donde . ... voy corriendo con Made para ver que pasa , no puedo creer que Made , mi mejor amiga esta con Jeff the killer!

NARRADOR MADE

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse volteo para atrás y veo salir a Jodie me levanto y para cuando lo hago ella ya esta a dos metros de mi ...Jodie se le queda mirando a Jeff como si se conocieran , paso mi mano varias veces por la cara de Jodie tratando de que vuelva en si ...

Made : Jodie ... Jodie ...

Jodie: ahh... mande ...

Made: que tanto miras ...

Jeff: tu amiga esta bien?

Made: ahh s...

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando se escucha que alguien pasa entre los árboles , todos volteamos pero nadie se ve ... todos nos quedamos atentos a cualquier sonido

Jeff: no se muevan !

De repente vuelven a pasar entre los arboles ... yo volteo hacia un pequeño arbusto , creo que veo un rostro , me quedo mirando... me acerco un poco ... estoy a 4 metros de aquel arbusto , entonces ... alguien sale de aquellos arboles , es una muchacha de cabello negro y cara blanca con los labios negros al igual que sus ojos con un cuchillo en la mano , yo me doy la vuelta y suelto un pequeño grito , Jeff voltea a ver me corre hacia mi , me toma del brazo y me jala para ayudarme a escapar, Jodie ya esta muy cerca de la casa, la chica gritaba como loca , tropecé con una piedra y eso causo que me torciera el tobillo , me voltee , estaba frente a frente con la chica, ella also su cuchillo , mi mente me gritaba desesperadamente " MUEVETE" pero mis piernas se reusaban, ella descendió su cuchillo , me hice a un lado pero ella alcanzó a lastimarme en el abdomen , Jeff llego y le dio una patada a las chica , ella callo y una vez en el suelo Jeff me ayudo a levantarme , Jodie salio y junto con Jeff me ayudaron a meterme a la casa , Jodie cerro la puerta y Jeff me llevo a un sillón , yo precionaba fuerte para evitar desangrarme pero no funcionaba del todo ... la chica seguía afuera ...yo ya estaba viendo borroso y escuchaba a Jodie gritar mi nombre ,en ese momento...veia a mis padres ... y después de unos segundos veia a Jodie gritar -Made...resiste ..porfavor..-.. escuchaba los gritos de la chica ! ... me doy vuelta hasta que quedé recostada de perfil ... lo último que vi fue a Jeff peleando con la chica ...

Al día siguiente , tenia dolor de cabeza , me dolía mucho la parte del abdomen y los oídos me zumbaban , abrí los ojos volteo a ver si esta Jodie y en el sillón de al lado estaba Jeff dormido ...no puedo creer que se haya quedado a mi lado toda la noche ...trato de levantarme sin despertarlo , pero el piso suelta un rechinido

Jeff: Made...(adormilado) a donde vas

El se levanta y pone su brazo para que yo me apoye

Made: solo quería pararme

Jodie: Made...despertaste ...

Made: si ya estoy mucho mejor

Jodie: Jeff necesito hablar contigo

Jeff: conmigo? ... para que ?

Jodie toma del brazo a Jeff y lo aparta de mi

Jodie: okey... se quien eres ! ... conozco tu historia y la de casi todos los creepys ! ... ahora quiero que me expliques como es que Jane the killer sabe donde vivo y porque perseguía a Made ... quiero que me lo digas ... ahora!

Jeff: y si no lo hago que?

el saca su cuchillo y lo epoya contra mi cuello

jodie : creeme seria un honor que tu me mates

Jeff: ahhh... esta bien , te dire perp no le digas nada a Made

Jodie: si lo prometo

Jeff: esta bien ...

NARRADOR MADE

No se de que tanto hablan ellos dos , algo le esta diciendo Jeff a jodie y ella solo se queda ahí muy sorprendida ... estoy lo mas atenta que puedo pero no escucho ni entiendo nada

Jodie: ohhhh mi dios , no puedo creerlo , ella ya lo sabe?

Jeff : no, no se lo voy a decir...

Ellos regresan y yo actuó como si nada , al igual que ellos , creen que no se que estaban hablando de algo importante ...según la expresiones de Jodie ...

Made : que paso?

Jodie: Nada, es solo una duda ...

Jeff: si solo eso ...recuestate tienes que descansar ...

Made: esta bien ...

Jeff se va , después de la platica que tuvieron Jeff y Jodie , Jodie esta muy extraña conmigo , se la pasa en su cuarto y no sale de ahi , yo subo a mi cuarto prendo la tele y me recuesto en mi cama ...no hay nada interesante que ver en la tele ...la apago y saco mi computadora ...y comienzo escribir en una historia que he estado trabajando desde septimo grado ... no se porque pero de un tiempo para aca mi computadora, telefono y television han estado fallando ...


	4. Chapter 4

NARRADOR JEFF

no se que me pasa... jamas la habia visto bien ...pero al verla... simplemente no pude matarla ...debi hacerlo y lo se...senti que el corazon se me paro cuando Made estaba frente a frente con Jane ...me senti preocupado por alguien(cosa que no sentia hace mucho tiempo)...me hizo dudar de mi mismo

NARRADOR JODIE

no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir Jeff... pero ahora que lo se ...tiene mucho sentido...siento la necesidad de decirle a Made todo pero le prometi a Jeff no decirle nada...ademas ella no lo entendera o no creo que se acuerde de las creepypastas

NARRADOR MADE

estoy escribiendo la mejor parte de mi historia cuando escucho sonar el timbre, dejo todo me pongo mis botas y bajo las escaleras ...jodie sique encerrada me dirijo a la puerta la abro y era Aiden

Made: hola Aiden que haces por aca

Aiden: quise venir a verlas

Made: oh ... pasa

En eso sale Jodie y saluda a Aiden , yo voy ala cocina y sirvo 3 vaso de limonada ... en eso comienzo a sentir dolor de cabeza ...siento que el piso se mueve ...dejo los vasos y me recargo en la barrita ... en eso entra Jodie yAiden

Jodie : oye Made... que tienes (interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir )

Made: Nada , solo me dolio un poco la cabeza

Jodie: oh ...segura que estas bien

Made: si estoy bien

Jodie: bueno , te preguntaba si querias acompañarnos al centro comercial

Made: si vamos ,solo me cambio de ropa

subo a mi cuarto me pongo unos pantalones ajustados, una blusa de tirante color negro y encima de ella me pongo una blusa de botones a cuadro colo rojo, beish y negro y unas botas ,bajo corriendo y me subo al carro de Aiden , al llegar al centro comercial , Jodie se baja corriendo , yo y Aiden bajamos como la gente civilizada, siento dolor de cabeza y me siento mareada , asi que mejor me siento en una banca

Aiden:¿que pasa? estas bien

Made: si solo que ya me canse

Aiden: pero si acabamos de llegar

Made:si, pero es que ayer no dormi bien

de hecho no dormi bien y ahora me siento mareada

Aiden: si quieres te llevo a tu casa , yo le digo a Jodie que estabas cansada

Made: no, estoy bien

veo entrar y salir a Jodie de las tiendas con bolsas y bolsas, pero me sigo sintiendo mareada .

Made: amm...voy al baño ahorita vengo

Aiden: si esta bien

me levanto y camino lo mas rapido que puedo pero sin pareserlo ,al llegar abro la llave del lavamanos y remojo mi cara los mareos cesan pero me sigue doliendo la cabeza ,en el ultimo baño se escuchan ruidos , cierro la llave y trato de no hacer ruido mientras me acerco, al llegar acerco mi mano lentamente y abro la puerta lo mas lento que puedo entre la pequeña abertura logro ver algo blanco creo que es una persona , me detengo , respiro profundamente y la abro completamente , lo que crei haber visto ya no estaba ,creo que debe ser por que no me siento bien , cierro la puerta , siento que algo me toco el hombro , volteo de golpe, suleto un grito y por impulso ataque a lo que sea que ma toco , la verdad cerre los ojos al voltear , al abrir los ojos de nuevo , me llevo una sorpresa al que ataque era JEFF

Made: IDIOTA me asustaste

Jeff: lo siento , de que te quejas , yo fui el que acabo con una navaja en el estomago

Made: perdon , eso te pasa , nunca debes asustar a una mujer en el baño a solas ,hablando de ...QUE HACES EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES? PERVERTIDO!

tomo una escoba que esta atras de mi y comienzo a golpearlo

Jeff: No soy pervertido... ay... auch ...MADE ... Espera... dejame explicarlo ...DE-JA- ESA ES-CO-BA

el detuvo la escoba con su mano yo trataba de seguir golpeandolo

Made: ¿que haces en el baño de mujeres? eh pervertido!

Jeff: que no soy pervertido , yo solo pasaba por aquí

Made: ay porfavor , dime si no te seguire golpeando

Jeff: te estaba buscando

Made: como sabias que estaba aqui?

Jeff. te dije que sabia mas cosas de ti de las que crees!, pero la verdad es que quiero que vengas conmigo

Made: a don...

escucho a Aiden gritar mi nombre

Made... shhhh... es Aiden, escondete , rapido ...

lo empujo para meterlo en un baño y como es muy alto se golpea con la parte de arriba de la puerta del baño

Jeff: auch

Made: perdon

lo meto , cierro la puerto y en cuanto lo hago Aiden toca la puerta del baño

Aiden: Made ... estas bien , porque tardas tanto

Made: Ya voy , si estoy bien

Aiden: okay , te espero en las mesas

Made: si esta bien

Jeff sale del baño

Jeff: quiero que conozcas a alguien

Jeff abre la ventana del baño , el estira su mano para ayudarme a subir

Made: ni creas que pasare por ahi

Jeff: no lo crees!

Made: Jeff... nooo ... no te me acerques ..

jeff me levanta como si nada , es muy fuerte y me sube

MADE: NOOOOO ... bajame ...Jeff si me mato te mato!

Jeff: oiste lo que acabas de decir

el pone una risita y me suelta , en cuanto lo hace cierro los ojos y suelto un grito , para cuando abri los ojos ya estaba en el suelo , aterrice en un colchon viejo , me levante y me sacudo el polvo que el colchon solto al caer en el , despues Jeff se avienta y cae de pie , me toma del brazo y comienza a correr , yo trato de seguirle el paso pero es muy rapido . nos detuvimos varias veces pues yo me cansaba muy rapido . Despues de unos minutos Jeff se detuvo , yo creo que aqui me queria traer , pero aqui no hay nada mas que bosque ,de entre los arboles se escucha un ruido , yo me quedo quieta , siento una respiracion en le cuello , volteo lentamente y detras de mi esta un muchacho , pelo castaño y desalineado , gafas color naranja , una sudadera color cafe y las mangas con rayas

¿?: es ella de la que no dejas de hablar Woods

woods , a quien llama woods

Jeff: callate , Rogers

que, ya no entiendo nada , lo conoce, es el a quien me queria presentar

Made: hola , debes ser amigo de Jeff , me llamo Made

¿?: es bonita , ahora entiendo porque no te callas

jeff le hablo sobre mi , que raro ,de tras de aquel chico esta una mujer , tiene el pelo largo y cafe todo desacomodado , tiene una sonrisa cocida ,un escalofrio recorre todo mi cuerpo al ver el ojo de la chica , no tiene un ojo en su lugar esta un reloj ...

Jeff: clockwork y toby

TiccyToby: aqui esta

clockwork:¿que pasa? para que nos llamaste

Jeff: Made puedes ir a caminar un poco

Made: ah... si , creo

si no me lo iba a decir para que me trajo , porque todo mundo me oculta secretos ...

Jeff:ella los llame porque necesito su ayuda , ella tiene una amiga que nos conoce ,

me aburro como nunca , jeff esta tardando mucho , ya me quiero ir , Jodie y Aiden deben estar preocupados y mi telefono esta en mi mochila la que deje en la mesa

clockwork: entonces su amiga ya sabe todo

Jeff: si pero le pedi que no le dijera nada a Made , ella te conoce a ti a ti a eyelessjack , jane the killer ,obviamente a slenderman a sally , basicamente a todos , no pudeencontrar a eyelessjack , pero necesito que ustedes le digan a el ... emtonces si aceptan

ticcToby: que optendremos nosotros

clockwork : yo si te ayudo la verdad siempre lo deteste , se cree mucho y ya no soporto

Jeff: y tu Rogers me debes un favor.

Ticcitoby: bueno esta bien , pero solo esta vez


	5. Chapter 5

Ellos siguen hablando y yo sigo sin enterarme ,escucho un ruido que proviene de los arboles , me quedo inmovilmin minuto para asegurarme de que no estoy alucinando y vuelvo a escuchar el ruido asi que mejor corri hacia Jeff y los otros 2 chicos

Made: oigan , hay alg...

Jeff: espera Made es algo importante (interrumpiendola )

Made: pero esque ...

Jeff: ahorita te llevo a tu casa

Made: esque hay algo en los arboles

Jeff: tranquila ahorita nos vamos a tu casa solo espera un minuto

Made: No Jeff, ay algo en los arboles es , creo que es una persona , solo ve a revisar y me vas a creer

Jeff se acerca a los arboles , el miedo y la curiosidas me carcomen , Jeff parece muy relajado el se acerca a los arboles pero no dice nada solo se queda ahi parado , el se da la vuelta y se me queda mirando con cara de que alusine lo que le dije

Jeff: Te lo dije , no hay nada

clockwork : mejor ya llevala Jeff se ve cansada

Made: saben que pueden quedarse platicando yo me voy a casa

me doy la vuelta y como hace frio me tapo los brazos con mis manos , Jeff se queda callado pero viene detras de mi el viento se hace mas fuerte y yo comienzo a temblar, el me alcanza y...

Jeff:tienes frio ?

Made: No solo me gusta frotar mis brazos cuando hace frio (sarcasticamente)

el se quita su sudadera y me la da

Made: es enserio me daras tu sudadera , claro que no no tienes nada abajo para cubrirte

Jeff: si , no pasa nada no tengo frio

yo no digo nada tomo su sudadera y me la pongo encima de lo que traigo puesto , lo que tardamos en llegar a la casa se me hace una eternidad , aun con la sudadera puesta tengo frio , la verdad no se como es que Jeff esta tan calmado , yo me estaria muriendo de frio , al fin llegamos a la casa , subo el escalon , no traigo llaves pues las deje en mi mochila , me volte , me quito la sudadera y se la regreso a Jeff

Jeff: buenas noches

Made: si igual

el se aleja rapidamente yo rodeo la casa pues en el tapete de la puerta de atras Jodie siempre deja llaves de emergencia , meto la mano y saco las llaves , al entrar a la casa todo esta callado como si no estuviera nadie , dejo las llaves en la mesa y entro lentamente Las luces están apagadas y no hay nadie en el cuarto deJodie, al llegar a la sala veo a Aiden y Jodie sentados ,

Aiden: ¿donde estabas ?. nos tenías muy preocupados

Made: Dios, se comportan como mis padres

Jodie: ¿Dónde estabas Made?

Made: Jeff me pidió que lo acompañara

Aiden: ¿Porqué no nos llamaste?

Made: mi telefono lo deje en la mochila

Jodie: Made nos diste un gran susto , con eso ya aclarado ... que paso con Jeff , que te dijo, para que te queria ...cuenta! (entusiasmada)

Made: ven vamos a mi cuarto haya te lo digo

subimos al cuarto Aiden se fue a su casa , Jodie se pone comoda y yo me siento en un sillon que es una bolita grande y muy comoda

Jodie: bien cuenta

NARRADOR AIDEN

Como es que Jodie esta tan calmada sabiendo de que nuestra mejor amiga estaba con Jeff the killer , bueno igual Made no recuerda quien es

En la casa de Jodieÿ

Jodie: Wow , no le dijiste nada en todo el camino , no lo puedo creer , en serio Jeff hizo eso , se quito su sudadera (dudosa)

Made: si , porque lo dudas ?

Jodie: ahh?... ah no es que pues... lo acabas de conocer

Otra vez a ocultarle cosas a Made , porque!?, si cree que me va a hacer un bien esta muy equivocada , tarde o temprano me enterare

Made: oh , esta bien, bueno buenas noches Jodie

Jodie: si igual !

ella sale del cuarto , yo me quito la ropa para ponerme pijama , cierro mi ventana y cortinas y me meto en mi cama

NARRADOR JODIE

No puedo creer , mi mejor amiga estaba enfrente de clockwork y Ticcitoby , que envidia , lo malo es que ya no los recuerda y otra cosa que no puedo creer es que Jeff the killer se haya quitado su sudadera y se la haya dado a Made , osea, es Jeff THE KILLER

NARRADOR ¿?

quien se cree Jeff , cree que la va a proteger haciendo aleados , yo tambien tengo aleados y son muchos mas fuertes, estupido Jeff pero algo que me llamo la atancion es que Jeff se esta enamorando de aquella chica , asi su amor sera su destruccion

NARRADOR MADE

comienzo a oler a humo y me siento sofocada , al abrir los ojos , todo mi cuarto estaba envuelto en llamas , me levanto aterrada , el humo ya es muy denso , con un extremo de mi pijama me cubro la boca y la nariz , salgo de mi cuarto , no veo nada pues el humo me lo impide , escucho gritar a Jodie , corro hacia su cuarto , al parecer su puerta se atasco , no quiero hablar pues al hacerlo gastaria mi oxigeno , mas sin embargo lo hago

Made: Jodie no hables ...(tosiendo) ...cubrete la boca

Jodie: MADE ... AYUDAME ...

bajo a la planta baja para buscar un hacha vieja que tenia el papa de Jodie , la tomo y subo al cuarto de Jodie en eso mi laptop comienza a incendiarse , lo cual no entiendo pues no la habia dejado conectada y ahora lo esta , pero el cable esta intacto , no le tomo importancia , una vez que llegue al cuarto de Jodie tomo la hacha con ambas manos y lo golpeo contra la puerta tratando romperla , hice una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para poder pasar , entro al cuarto , jodie estaba detras de su cama , corro hacia ella la levanto , ella sale primero pues su cuarto esta lleno de humo, apenas veia mis manos , estamos bajando las escaleras , estaba a punto de bajar cuando unos pedazos de escombros caen entre Jodie y yo , logrando asi separarnos

Jodie: Made ... (ella tose ) ...

Made: tranquila debes salir , yo buscare como salir , (tosiendo) ...

me doy media vuelta , pero me preocupa mucho Jodie pues ella entra en panico muy facil , no se si ella logre salir , el humo crece y crece, las llamas se hacen mas intensas , comienzo a sentirme mareada ,me caigo unas veces , temo volverme a caer pues no se si pueda levantarme , finalmente caigo al piso , ya no puedo ver casi nada , tengo mas humo en mis pulmones que oxigeno

Afuera de la casa

Jodie : ayuda... (llorando)... porfavor ... ayudenme ...porfavor ... MADE... NOOOOO ...(lo dice ne voz baja )... tienes que salir ... porfavor...

NARRADOR JODIE

recuerdo que por aqui hay un telefeno cerca , me levanto corriendo , aun estoy debil pero no me importa , con esfuerzos llego al telefono y marco primero al 911

Llamada telefonica

Operadora: bueno cual es su problema

Jodie : auxilo ... porfavor... mi casa se prendio en llamas , mi mejor amiga quedo atrapada ... debe venir rapido

Operadora: señorita debe calmarse y...

Jodie: como demonios quiere que me calme( en un tono molesto)

Operadora : digame donde se encuentra

Jodie: estoy en la calle Palomar No. 127 en una zona boscosa, tiene que llegar rapido mi amiga se esta muriendo

operadora: vamos para haya , calmese y no se acerque a la casa

termino la llamada ahora pongo el numero de Aiden y le llamo

Llamada telefonica

Aiden: bueno quien habla

Jodie : Aiden soy yo Jodie, tienes que venir rap...

Aiden: que pasa? te escuchas alterada

Jodie: la casa esta en llamas , Made , ella no pudo salir ( agitada)

Aiden : Esta bien ya voy para haya

termina la llamada , los bomberos llegan y 30 segundos despues llega Aiden

Aiden: Donde esta Made?

Jodie: esta en la casa , los bomberos ya entraron pero no han salido (llorando) ... ella tiene que salir ...

La espera se me hace una eternidad , porque no sale ? ... los bomberos no pueden controlar el fuego ni lograr que este se extinga ...la casa comienza a derrumbarse y esta estalla , siento que mi corazon se sube a mi garganta y lo vomitare ..

Jodie: Noooooo...Made ...(a gritos desesperados)

corro hacia la casa pero aiden me detiene por los hombros

Jodie: No... sueltame ... dejame ...Made... (llorando) ...NOOO..

Aiden: Jodie ... espera ... si entras tu tambien las perdere a las dos ...

Jodie: Noooo ... dejame ir ... tengo que salvarla ...

Aiden: Jodie ... escucha

de los escombros envueltos en llamas sale el bombero con Made inconsciente en los brazos y la cara llena de ollin ..los paramedicos se apresuran con una camilla . Aiden me suelto y los dos vamos corriendo

Jodie: Made ... se va a poner bien ...verdad?

paramedico: sus pulmones estan llenos de humo , si no llegamos a tiempo , ella no sobrevivira

Aiden y yo subimos a la ambulancia , Made esta conectada a todo tipos de aparatos y los que le falta, volteo a ver su mano , la tiene estirada , con sus uñas pintadas de azul sirena , sin pensarlo tomo su mano

Jodie: te vas a poner bien Made ...


	6. Chapter 6

Abro los ojos , todavia veo algo distorsionado , me duele la cabeza , me toco a un costado de mi estomago y siento un tubo , tiro de el ligeramente y me doy cuenta que esta adentro y no aun lado de mi , en la boca tengo una mascarilla , escucho voces , pero no entiendo que dicen ...

¿?: crees que nos escuche?

¿?: no lo se ... Made

la imagen se vuelve clara y son ...

Made: Jodie , Aiden ( con una leve sonrisa en su boca)

Aiden: nos tenias muy preocupados, los ,medicos no entendian que pasaba pues jamas vieron una raccion asi

Jodie: ¿como te sientes? has tenido demasiadas pesadillas , pero no te despertabas , despues de la ultima entraste en shock por 2 dias

Made: no recuerdo nada ... pero estoy bien , y tu ,¿como estas?

Jodie: estoy bien de no haber sido por ti!

Jodie comienza a llorar yo la tomo de la mano y la acerco a mi para darle un abrazo

Made: tu me salvaste al encontrarme en aquella casa... te debo mi vida , ademas no iba a dejarte ahi

Aiden se acerca y los tres nos abrazamos , jodie sale ala cafeteria para traerme de cenar a mi y a Aiden

Made: ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?

Aiden: 4 dias , los oficiales siguen investigando cual fue la causa del incendio

Made: aun no lo han descucbierto?

Auden: no , cuando creen tenerlo otra cosa les arruina la hipotesis

Jodie llega, con los brazos llenos de comida , le pido a Aiden que suba mi respaldo , me duele la cabeza , siento nauceas al ver la comida , asi que mejor la dejo en eso me acuerdo de Jeff , me pregunto si ha venido a verme , ja no lo creo , o si , la verdad no se , Aiden al parecer si tenia hambre y Jodie estaba escuchando musica , en eso entra un oficial junto con el medico , los tres no quedamos callados

oficial: buenas noches , yo soy el oficial oliver , ya sabemos que fue lo que causo el incendio , fue un corto circuito de todos los aparatos electronicos de la casa , fue como un efecto en cadena , empezo en uno y despues avanzo al mas cercano , como un virus , jamas habiamos visto algo asi , lo mas raro de estas secuencias fue que no ocurria en un tiempo determinado y según las cámaras de segurida estos cortos circuitos reaccionaba de difente manera , como si tuviera mente propia

Made: eso es posible ?

oficial : Jamas nos habia pasado algo asi

Medico: El humo que eso incendio ocasiono era el doble de fuerte que el humo normal , Señorita es un milagro que haya sobrevivido , sus pulmones sufrieron un trauma , tuvimos que meter ese tubo para sacar todo el humo , podra irse hasta mañana en la mañana , por ahora debe descansar

el medico y el oficial se van , jodie va a buscar unas cobijas para ellos dos , Aiden se queda dormido , yo cierro los ojos por un momento y me quedo dormida , comienzo a soñar con el dia del incendio , peroahora esta una persona , no le veo la cara , esa persona esta dentro de mi laptop unos segundos antes de que esta explote , todo se vuelve obscuro , siento una mano fria recorrer mi brazo derecho , abro los ojos y era Jeff ...

Jeff:¿como estas? escuche lo de tus pulmones

Made: estoy bien , mucho mejor ahora

Jeff: ¿cuando vas a salir?

Made: mañana a primera hora

Jeff: okay , descansa , te veo mañana en tu estudio

Made: si esta bien !

el sale rapidamente por la ventana , yo me recuesto para descansar

NARRADOR TICCI TOBY

donde esta ese tonto , porque tarda tanto , ya deberia estar aqui , en eso Jeff sale de un arbol

TicciToby : al fin lllegas

clockwork: ¿como esta ella?

Jeff: bien , agotada pero bien

clockwork: oye tenemos un problema , es Slenderman , Jane lo convencio de que se les uniera , con el podra manipular a los demas , debemos tener cuidado con Slenderman de su lado

Ticcitoby : tanto Made como sus amigos corren peligro , El no dudara en usarlos para lastimarla o lastimarnos

Jeff: debemos estar mas atentos

Clockwork: ya le avisamos a EyelessJack y a Laughning Jack ,ellos nos apoyaran

8:30

NARRADOR MADE

estoy que me muero de aburrimiento , ya quiero salir de aqui ,de repente siento que algo esta pasando en mi mente , no se que pasa , me duele mucho la cabeza , escucho voces dentro de mi cabeza , de la nada siento veo simplemente obscuridad ... no se que me pasa ... me estoy perdiendo a mi misma ...

NARRADOR AIDEN

escucho unos ruidos , me levanto pero no estoy despierto del todo , veo a Made levantarse de la cama y quitarse los cables que tiene conectados ...despues vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me quedo dormido ...

8:34

escucho algo caerse en el pasillo ,me levanto de golpe ...Made ya no esta me quito las cobijas de encima y lo mas repido que puedo trato de despertar a Jodie pero ella no se levanta asi que salgo del cuarto corriendo , volteo a ver a lo largo del pasillo para ambos lados pero no hay rastro de Made , corro hacie el lado derecho del corredor para buscar a Made y justo en la salida veo a una muchacha de pelo castaña grito el nombre de Made pero aquella muchacha no responde a el , corro hacia ella yle doy la vuelta ... si es Made pero , ¿porque no contesta? la llamo varias veces por su numbre pero ella no dice nada , si cara esta mas palida que, antes la cargo y la llevo a su habitacion , la acuesto en su cama pero ella sigue sin reaccionar , levanto a Jodie

Aiden: Jodie , despierta

Jodie: ¿que pasa?

Aiden: es Made , no se que le pasa pero no reacciona

ella se levanta preocupada y va con Made

Jodie:Made ... Made ... ¿que te pasa?

NARRADOR MADE

... escucho voces , todo me da vueltas ...veo a Aiden y Jodie hablando pero no los entiende ,de repentemsiento un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza y ya puedo escucharlos

Made: ahhh... mi cabeza

Aiden: Made , que paso , porque no contestabas

Made: no lo se , no veia ni escuchaba nada , no sabia lo que hacia , como si ya no controlara mi mente

Jodie: pero, ¿Ya estas bien? ¿ no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ?

Made: no recuerdo nada...me duele la cabeza !

Jodie: descansa un poco , mañana estaras mejor

me recuesto en la cama y me quedo dormida

Jodie: Aiden ...que fue lo que viste que Made hizo

Aiden: la vi pararse pero me quede dormido y despues escuche un ruido y ya no estaba Made , fui a buscarla y estaba en la entrada , le hable varias veces pero no me contestaba

Jodie: (largo silencio)...no crees que haya sido slenderman

Aiden: pero claro que no el no existe ...o si? (confuso)

Jodie: pues existe Jeff y Jane que no existe slenderman...ademas Made dijo que ella no recuerda lo que hizo , que era como si no controlara su mente ...

Aiden: puede ser ... o ... la verdad no se ...mejor ya duermete ...veremos como amanece mañana Made


	7. Chapter 7

Escucho la voz de Jodie y se escucha entusiasmada ...abro los ojos

Made: Jodie? que pasa?

Jodie: Made , todo esta bien ... los diagnosticos salieron positivos , ya puedes irte

Made: si... al fin ... ya quiero regresar a casa ... al bosque ...(feliz)

Jodie: ahora ¿donde nos quedaremos?

Aiden: pueden quedarse en mi casa , tengo un cuarto de huespedes , solo meteriamos otro colchon y ya!

Made: gracias Aiden pero , no quiero causar más problemas , todos los que están alrededor de mi termina perjudicados

Aiden: Made ...

Jodie: no eres ningún problema , eso fue un corto circuito , no fue culpa tuya , ademas , somos un equipo , o no Aiden

Aiden asiente con la cabeza y con la cara que tiene parasiera que esta diciendo que no tiene otra opción , yo solo suelto una risita

Made: no lo se ...

Jodie: vamos Made , no te hagas del rogar

Aiden: ahhhh... esta bien y no me hago del rogar Jodie (con una sonrisa entre dientes)

10:30

El carro de Aiden esta afuera , yo ya termine de cambiarme , Jodie y Aiden entran con una silla de ruedas yo me quedo mirando a la silla con indiferencia

Jodie: estas lista?

Made: tengo que ir en silla de ruedas , ya estoy bien puedo caminar

Aiden: el doctor insistio

tomo mi maleta ...espero unos segundos y despues me siento ...Aiden conduce hasta su casa , al bajar , siento un ligero dolor en las costillas pero no lo hago notar , el cuarto de huespedes esta justo a un lado de la puerta que conduce al sótano , siento un un escalofrio al ver la muñeca que tiene Aiden en la entrada del sótano , entro rapidamente al cuarto , escojo la cama que esta a un lado de la ventana , Jodie entra con cara de sorprendida , yo solo me rio de su expresión, desempacamos y despues de unas 2 horas le aviso a Jodie que voy a salir , bueno ... ella me pregunta

Jodie: ey ... a donde vasa tan arreglada ( vasilando )

Made: solo voy a salir a mi estudio ...

Jodie: niña , te acabas de recuperar de un incendio que casi destruye tus pulmones

Made: estoy bien ... y no es necesario hacer tanto drama

Jodie: no es necesario apresurarse tanto ... pero esta bien , solo ten cuidado

Made: si , lo tendré

Jodie: ey llevas tu teléfono

Made: ya

Jodie: suéter ?

Made: lo traigo

salgo de la casa , pero lo malo es que la casa de Aiden esta algo alejada del bosque, me canso rápido pero sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi estudio , me meto y como Jeff no llega , volteo a mi derecha y veo mi escritorio y al lado esta un estante con un montón de dibujos y como no tengo nada que hacer comienzo a verlos , encuentro unos que recuerdo porque los dibuje , me viene una rafaga de momentos muy divertidos , en la parte superior del estante esta un dibujo que no logro distinguir que es , lo tomo y al verlo ... me quedo muy impactada ... encuentro otro montón de dibujos con la misma persona pero en diferente escenario...no entiendo porque...no se que signifiquen ...Lo veo más de cerca y ...ahora se quien es, es el sujeto de mis sueños ...pero quien es ...se parece a ...a... Oh dios mio...es Jeff...ahora entiendo menos ...porque Jeff esta en mis sueños si no lo conocia cuando hise estos dibujos ...ya se de donde lo conozco el es con quien sueño todas las noches , pero... porque? , siento unas frias pasar por mis brazos , me quedo inmóvil y me susurran al oído

¿?: ¿que tanto vez?

Yo volteo lentamente y era Jeff

Made: Jeff... al fin llegas

Jeff: crei que ibas a llegar un poco después

Made: pues , ya estoy aqui para que me querías

Jeff: nada, solo quería verte , no te he visto en 5 días

Made: oh , creí que era algo más

Jeff: no , solo quería verte

Made: ah , oye Jeff, t-te ha visto en otra parte

Jeff: ah ... am... n-no... pues solo el día en el que te conocí

Made: estas seguro ?

Jeff: si , por qué preguntas?

Made: ah, no pues ..a y-yo creo que te estoy confundiendo con alguien más

NARRADOR JEFF

Porque Made hace estas preguntas? ... estará sospechando ...no lo creo Jodie me dijo que será muy difícil que Made recuerde esa parte de su vida , talves esta confundida

NARRADOR MADE

Jeff se quedo callado , como si estuviera pensando , el se levanta se dirige al estante donde deje todos mis dibujos y los de el el levanta una y se le queda mirando

Jeff: mm.. algún día podre conservar este dibujo

Made: ah... si , tomalo

Jeff: porque me dibujaste así?

Made: no lo se , simplemente lo dibuje

el se queda callado , deja el dibujo y se me queda mirando a los ojos

Made: p-porque me miras? (sonrojada)

Jeff: que , no puedo mirarte?

Made: pues s-si , pero ... no se

me alejo un poco de ahí pero Jeff me toma del brazo y me voltea hasta que quedo frente a frente con el , bueno de hecho yo le llegaba a la barbilla , pasa su mano por mi pelo y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme... el esta muy muy cerca de mi

Made: J-Jeff ... que haces?


	8. Chapter 8

el no dice nada, solo se queda mirándome a los ojos ,mi corazón late a mil por hora , el baja sus manos a mi cintura y me da un beso , me quedo sorprendida ,pero no me quito , en realidad no era nada malo ,al contarrio me gustaba ,lo acepto , estaba enamorada de el , subi mis manos a su cuello

Jeff: quien lo diría, besas bien

Made: tu no lo haces tan mal

los dos sonreimos , el me abraza fuertemente , el resto del día la pasamos en el bosque, no puedo creer que Jeff me haya besado , obscurece y regreso a casa , Jeff insistió en acompañarme pero le dije que esta bien , voy de regreso a la casa de Aiden , saque mi teléfono para llamar a Jodie , pues y eea un poco tarde , en cuanto toqué mi teléfono la pantalla comenzó a pixelearse , otra vez le pasa esto a mi teléfono , este me dio toques , yo lo tire al piso y de el salio un muchacho de cabello rubio y fleco que casi le cubría los ojos y una traía una ropa como la del personaje Link de "The legend of Zelda"

Made: ¿ pero que ...?

un tipo acaba de salir de mi teléfono! (WTF) yo retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás

¿?: HA HA HA! pero si es la niñita de Jeff

conocía a Jeff, no entiendo !

Made:¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES? y no soy niña de nadie , tengo 18 años

¿?: eso no importa , yo vengo por otra cosa!

el saco de un cuchillo que traía escondido en la espalda , yo me asuste!

Made: Q-Que vas a hacer con eso?( nerviosa)

¿?: no es lo que voy a hacer , (pausa) si no a quien!

el se acerco a mi , con el cuchillo en la mano , yo retrocedí , pero el me alcanzo y me colocó el cuchillo en mi cuello

Made: Sueltame! , no te he hecho nada!

¿?: Que no me has hecho nada! , tu existencia es todo mi problema , pero escuchame bien niña ingenua , todo mi sufrimiento , pronto se va a acabar , y ni tu ni Jeff van a detenerme

le di una patada en el abdomen , sacandole el aire , logre liberame y corrí lo más que pude pero fue en vano , el se recuperó rapidamente y antes de pueder escapar me tomo del pie y me tiro , yo quería liberarme pero el se acerco a mi

¿?: lastima , eras muy linda!

el saco una navaja y corto a un lado de mi cuello , no supe que paso pues quede inconsciente de inmediato

NARRADOR JODIE

ya es demasiado tarde y Made todavía no llega , en eso alguien tocó la puerta , me puse un suéter y salí a revisar , al abrir la puerta , me encontré a Made en el piso inconsciente , corrí a ver que le pasó , en su cuello tenia un trapo con sangre , que venia de su cuello , me alarme , corrí a llamarle a Aiden

Jodie: Aiden , baja rápido ,Made está inconsciente

Aiden se levanta de golpe y sale conmigo , el levanta a Made y la mete a nuestro cuarto , yo corro por el botiquin ...

NARRADOR ¿?

ya di mi primer golpe , la idiota no sabe lo que le espera, HA HA HA HA HA

¿?: la tenias en tus manos y no la mataste

¿?: callate Jane ,

Jane: ¿porque no la mataste ?

¿?2: le hubieras dado fin a todo esto! Ben

Ben: no la voy a matar tan pronto Masky , quiero que sufra , quiero que vea morir a los que mas quiere , a la única "familia" que le queda

Hodie: no te aterra la idea de que Jeff este protegiendola

Ben: a mi Jeff ni me viene ni me va

Masky: pero el es mas fuerte que tu

Ben: pero el no se espera esto , a la mocosa la deje inconsciente en la entrada de su casa

Masky: al menos ya sabes donde vive su mejor amigo?

Ben: y no solo su mejor amigo , también su mejor amiga, pronto acabare con ella desde adentro ... HA HA HA HA HA !

NARRADOR MADE

desperte , me dolía mucho la cabeza ,pero ... ¿COMO LLEGUE A MI CUARTO? ...acaso todo fue un sueño , el sueño mas realista de mi vida , pero , si fue un sueño , ¿como es que tengo esta cortada? sentí una mano en mi cintura , me gire a mi derecha y vi la cara de Jeff estaba tapandose los ojos con una blusa mia , !QUE RAYOS! DURMIÓ EN MI CAMA , trate de despertarlo

Made: Jeff! (sacudiendolo)

Jeff: que pasa?(adormilado) ... Made , despertaste ,

el se levanto rápido y me abrazo , debo admitirlo , después de lo de ayer que pudo o no pasar , ese abrazo me hizo sentir muy bien y mas viniendo de el

Made: me meteré a bañar , salgo en seguida

NARRADOR JEFF

ella sigue bañandose , yo no tengo nada que hacer , así que comienzo a caminar por su cuarto , tiene fotos de ella y sus amigos , se ve muy bonita...ah...quiero decir !linda ...no...ah...a quien quiero engañar! Es muy linda , no puede ser , me estoy volviendo sensible , escucho que el agua deja de caer , ells salió con una bata de baño


	9. Chapter 9

Made: oye Jeff te...

Donde rayos se metió, ni siquiera lo escuché salir , en fin como no esta , me quito la toalla quetraía en el pelo , voy a mi armario y saco la ropa que voy a poner , tengo la rara costumbre de poner mi ropa que voy a usar en la cama , estaba a punto de terminar cuando ,senti una respiración en mi cuello , volte ligeramente y vi unas gafas color naranja y un tipo de "mascara" que cubría su boca , el se me hacía familiar era tobias?, tomas ? o ha toby , ticci toby

Toby: y Jeff

Made: no se , cuando salí ya no estaba

Toby: que raro , ven Jeff quería que te enseñara algo

el me tomó del brazo y me tomo hasta la ventana , yo me detuve y zafe mi brazo de su mano

Made: oye oye, espera, estoy usando una bata como ropa

Toby: oh cierto , cambiate!

el solo se quedo ahí parado , le hize unas señas diciendole que se diera la vuelta

Toby: oh , cierto

se sienta en la ventana dejando sus pies colgar del otro lado , me vestí tapandome con la bata y cuando me puse la blusa de tirantes me quite la bata , me puse el pantalón lo mas rápido que puede ,use mis converse color azul y negro

Made: Ya termine , vamos

Toby: Wow arreglarse hace maravillas

Made: callate! ¬_¬

el me acerca a la ventana y se pone detrás de mi con intensiones de empujarme

Made: no , espera

Toby: demasiado tarde

el me levanta y me suelta , lo bueno es que aunque la casa de Aiden es de dos pisos no es muy grande, al caer alguien me atrapo , dandole fin a mia gritos

Made: Jeff!

Jeff: Pero que? porque caes de tu ventana!?

Toby asomó la cabeza y Jeff volteo a verlo

Jeff:(dirigiendose a Toby) que idiota eres! si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo ella ya sería historia

Toby: porque crees que estaba ese colchón haya abajo! imbécil

Made: Oigan , oigan , lo bueno es que nadie murió , ya puedes bajarme, gracias

Jeff:(dirigiendose a Made) a donde iban ?

Made: Toby dijo que me tenías que mostrar algo

Jeff: no que yo recuerde

Made: ah , en ese caso voy por mi mochila ,

entro a la casa ,subo a mi cuarto y al entrar me sentí mareada ,mejor me senté en mi cama para evitar caerme ,escuché una voz , voltee hacía atrás para ver si había alguien ,pero no , solo estaba yo en la habitación , me volví hacía enfrente y justo enfrente de mi esta el ...muy cerca de mi , yo iba a gritar pero el me tapo la boca , ! ENTONCES TODO FUE VERDAD!

¿?: como sigues? niñita

Made: Tu! tu eres el tipo de ayer

¿?: oh aún me recuerdas ,

Made: que quieres!

¿?: oh nada , solo pasaba a ver como están tus amigos ,tengo entendido que esta es la casa de , cual era su nombre! , ah Aiden verdad !,

Made:¿ que quieres con el?

¿?: nada , pero , cuidalos muy bien sería una lastima que algo les pasará

Made: NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLES DAÑO

¿?: tanquila , no les haré nada (susurrando) por ahora!

el se metió a mi televisor y desapareció ,escuché caerse algo en la cocina, baje corriendo las escaleras , casí me caigo de ellas , al llegar abajo encontré a Jodie tirada en el piso y aun lado de ella estaba Aiden algo golpeado que al parecer le habían lastimado el brazo derecho, había caido al piso, corrí hacía Jodie

Made: JODIE!, Aiden! Que paso!?

Aiden: no lo se , t-todo pasó m-muy rápido , atacó a Jodie antes de q-que pudiera defenderla

Made: JODIE , reacciona , JODIE , despierta! porfavor... y tu estas bien?

el asintió con la cabeza , Jeff y toby entraron por la puerta gritando mi nombre ,

Jeff: MADE!DONDE ESTAS ?

Made: aqui!

al ver a Jodie inconsciente en el piso y a Aiden tirado corrió hacía mi

Jeff: Que le paso?

Made: no lo se , yo estaba arriba , escuche algo caerse y baje corriendo

Jeff: ve a ayudar a Aiden, yo me encargo de ella

me paré y corri hacia Aiden que seguía en el piso , con la cabeza abajo , dejando su fleco cubrir sus ojos y sosteniendo su brazo

Made: Aiden ¿estas bien?

al estar mas cerca escuche que su respiración era escasa

Aiden: m-me duele !(voz temblorosa)

el bajo su mano de su brazo un poco y alcance a ver que estaba sangrando ,tenía unas letras tallados en el brazo pero por la sangre que tenía por todo el brazo hasta el suelo no entendía que decía , me paralice al ver tanta sangre,

Made: re-resiste !

no sabía que hacer , tomé una blusa mia que estaba ahí cerca y presioné fuerte para que Aiden no se desangrará, no me da miedo la sangre, pero la prefiero dentro y no fuera de el. Jeff y Toby subieron a Jodie al cuarto, yo ayude a levantar a Aiden y lo senté en el sillón , despues corri hacía Jeff y Toby para ayudarlos con Jodie

Jeff: espera Made , ayuda a Aiden , ella va a estar bien

Made: pero ...

Jeff: confía en mi!

dude en bajarme de las escaleras un poco ,me decidi y las baje y fuí con Aiden , la sangre seguía saliendo , yo fuí a remora el que o mas bien blusa que traia trapo a la cocina para limpiar la herida de Aiden y desinfectarla

Made: Aiden me escuchas? Aiden!

Aiden: s-si!

su voz apenas se escuchaba,pero logré que dejara de sangrar , sentí presión en el pecho con ganas de llorar , pero me lo evite , empeoraría las cosas si me pongo a llorar ahorita , cuando termine de limpiar la herida puede saber lo que decía : " el es el siguiente " , sentí que mi corazón se detuve , voltee a ver a Aiden , el estaba con los ojos casí cerrados, creo que el notó que quería llorar

Aiden: n-no te pr-preocupes!

después de eso el quedo inconsciente ,ahora si comence a llorar , tenía mucho miedo en ese momento , tanto por Jodie como por Aiden , no sabía lo que le había pasado a Jodie , Aiden esta inconsciente y con una herida en su brazo . Amarre un nuevo trapo en el brazo de Aiden y lo acosté en el sillón , yo me senté en el piso tapandome con mis brazos mi cara sobre mis rodillas .Pasaron unas horas, escuché que bajaron por las escaleras , no quería voltear , depues alguien se sento al lado mio y me abrazo ,

¿?: Ya estoy bien

voltee hacía arriba era Jodie , una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara , me pare de golpe y la abrace

Made:(Feliz) Jodie! me asustaste , tenía mucho miedo , creí que te había perdido

Jodie: Estoy bien , nunca me perderas

Made: (llorando)crei que te había perdido

Jodie: Y Aiden?

al escuchar eso me quede callada , me paso por la mente las palabras en su brazo , no le contesté, solo me paré y ella vió a Aiden , se asustó al verlo inconsciente , pero estaba bien , Jeff y Toby lo vieron y entre los dos lo llevaron a su cuarto , yo subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama , me puse mis audífonos y escuche música , quería distraerme y olvidar lo sucedido , las palabras en el brazo de Aiden , el hecho de que casí pierdo a mis 2 mejores amigos ,todo este día fue horrible, o medio día pues me desperte tarde , estaba por quedarme dormida cuando Jeff entra a mi cuarto

Jeff: Aiden está bien

NARADOR JEFF

ella no me contesta , solo esta acostada ahí , me acerco a ella ,la levanto , me siento en la cama y la acuesto en mi pecho , ella comienza a llorar ,

Jeff: tranquila! Yo estoy aquí!

Made: (llorando) Porque? Jeff, porque hace esto? yo no le he hecho nada , no lo conozco

a que se refiere

Jeff: De que hablas?

ella se levanta y me mira

Made: el me amenazo ayer y ahora ataca a mis amigos , ¿ po-porque lo haces?

El maldito de Ben la amenazo , hijo de ... IDIOTA

Jeff: tranquila , yo estoy aqui , nada te va a pasar

No supe que decirle , solo la abrace de nuevo,

Made: quedate conmigo Jeff!

despues de unos minutos ella se quedo dormida , yo estaba cansado , pero no podía cerrar los ojos pues no tengo parpados. Durante la noche creo que ella tubo pesadillas , no dejaba de decir el nombre de sus amigos en sueño, me levante y fui por una blusa o algo para taparme los ojos y poder dormir ,escuche a Toby balbucear , abrí la puerta y estaba con clockwork de tortolitos , cerré la puerta y me regresé a la cama de Made , ella estaba de perfil ,me puse justa al lado de ella , mirandola , después ella abrió los ojos lentamente

Made:(bosteso) Jeff!, creí que ya te habías dormido

Jeff: que paso porque te despertaste?

Made: no quiero dormir!

Jeff: que te pasa?

Made: no puedo dormir y cuando lo hago tengo pesadillas

la miré y después le di un abrazo

Jeff: logré cambiarte de humor?

Made: si , me siento mucho mejor! Gracias c:

nos volvimos a acostar , ella se durmió muy rápido , era obvio , tubo un día muy confuso , quien no terminaría agotado , esta vez si logré dormirme


End file.
